RWBY-KITS(Kitsune): Pink Trailer
by Roku Ishima
Summary: So this is Jade Iris, and I'm a little happy to be sharing this. he has two weapons, and one is in this, but he doesn't use his other one until initiation. His father is going to be an enemy in the main series of my story, so he will reappear latter on. I hope you all enjoy!


Jade gave a sigh as he looked out the window of the train. He'd been watching the landscape pass by as he tried to doze off, his mother would probably tell him to sit up and ask for a pillow, but he really couldn't be bothered. He looked over when there was a tap on his shoulder, someone was asking him something.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" Jade read the man's lips, before gesturing to the seat facing toward him. The man smiled, and took the seat, placing his bag beside himself. The man pulled out a book, and the title caught Jade's attention. "The Life of Ojack Iris". Jade looked from the book to the man, who still had a smile plastered on his face. "You're going to come with me. No questions. No resistance." The man said, leaning forward to grab Jade's arm. The teen pulled his arm out of reach, and stood up.

He turned to run to the next cart back, but stopped in his tracks when he saw three more men, all with different weapons, but dressed exactly the same. They had on black pants with two red lines going down the sides, red shirts that were mostly covered by black vests, sunglasses, black fingerless gloves with a red I on the backs, and to top off the outfits, they had red and black checkerboard fedoras. Jade returned the sound around himself back on, and put his headphone on. "Get ready." He said to himself quietly, reaching to grab the handle of his "sword".

"C'mon kid, don't make us fight." The one who'd asked to sit with said, that smile never leaving his face. The man pulled out a gun that seemed to have a Dust container connected to it, pointing right at Jade. Jade moved quick, and was able to get behind one of the three men behind him, holding the handle of his "sword" to the man's neck. "Leave these men alone, kid. They're not my underlings, they're the bosses." And with that Jade moved to the door on the side of the cart they were in.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Is the train being robbed!?"

Many different reaction were spreading throughout the people there. Most were scared to move, or even breath it seemed. "Someone go tell the conductor to stop the train!" Jade yelled, letting the man who was in his grip fall to the floor. The man had been choked out, and now was unmoving, but not dead. Jade elbowed the other two men before they could do anything other than look at him, and once he felt the train starting to slow down, he opened the door next to him. Once he was sure the train was slow enough, he jumped out. Jade rolled and popped back up to his feet, breaking out into a run. The boy soon passed the train, but about a mile away from said train, Jade was stopped by an armoured man blocking his path.

"End of the line kid! The big boss wants ya, near-dead or unharmed." The man in the armour called to him. Jade put his "sword" handle back in its sheath, and the dust dial spun. "You're surrounded, you don't stand a chance! Just give up!!" The man yelled, readying his weapons. Other men came out from the woods nearby, and started to surround Jade. Jade decided if he was going to get away from these people, he'd have to turn the sound around the men off.

Activating his semblance, Jade made sure he could still hear, and got ready to pull his "sword" back out. Deciding to make a run for it, Jade pulled out his "sword" only to see it had a purple blade. The teen smirked as a few bullets were deflected, glad the blade of his "sword" was made up of gravity Dust. Once Jade was close enough, the boy slashed at the armoured man, not hitting him, but letting the Dust blade out of the handle. The blade made contact with the man and he was sent flying into the woods nearby. Jade darted by the rest, not wanting to fight them. He was glad he was fast on his feet, as he finally made it into the city of Vale.

"Sir, it world seem that your son has made it into Vale. Should we go after him?" A voice asked, followed by the sound of slamming. "DAMNIT JONATHAN!!" Came a deep voice. "S-sorry si- ""NOT THIS TIME JONATHAN!" The deeper voice yelled, "You are to be dealt with immediately, do you understand. As for my son, leave him be for now."

"Y-yes sir!"


End file.
